Pidge (Legendary Defender)
Pidge, real name Katie Holt, is one of the main protagonists of Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series. Background Pidge was once a cadet at a school known as the Galaxy Garrison, which trained people to become space pilots to explore the cosmos. However, Pidge was actually a girl by the name of Katie Holt. Her father and brother were scientists working on an expedition for the Garrison to the moon of Kerberos, which led to their mysterious disappearance. While they were presumed dead, Katie repeatedly broke into the Garrison to try and find out what happened to them. This led to Katie being banned from the school's grounds, so she did something drastic to find her lost family. By cutting her hair short and putting on glasses, Katie took on the male identity of Pidge Gunderson and enrolled in the Garrison, where she was partnered up with fellow students Lance and Hunk. One night, while listening for alien activity on the Garrison's roof, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk witnessed a spaceship crash. This was the ship of Takashi Shirogane, the pilot of the ship Pidge's family were on. After breaking Shiro out of Garrison custody with the help of a former Garrison student named Keith, he explained that he and Pidge's family were abducted by an alien empire known as the Galra, who were searching for a superweapon known as Voltron on Earth. Eventually, the five found a mysterious robotic lion, which turned out to be a piece of Voltron, which took them all to the planet of Arus. There, they accidentally woke up the Altean princess Allura and her advisor Coran from cryogenic stasis. Allura explained that the five would need to reform Voltron to stop the Galra from conquering the universe, with each one of the five becoming a pilot for one of the lions that make up the robot. For her intellect and curiosity, Pidge was made the Paladin of the Green Lion, the most inquisitive of the group. Powers & Abilities *'High Intellect: '''Despite being the youngest of the team, Pidge is the smartest, especially when it comes to technology. She's been able to reverse-engineer and reprogram advanced alien technology, and she's repeatedly hacked into advanced security systems with ease. *'Bond with the Green Lion: Pidge and the Green Lion have a very strong bond with each other. This allows the Green Lion to telepathically suggest courses of action to Pidge while in combat. Equipment *'Paladin Armor: '''The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Pidge from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Pidge to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Pidge. *'Bayard: 'The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Pidge's takes the form of a small push dagger that can release electric shocks on contact. Pidge can also fire the dagger blade off on a cable to use it as a grappling hook. *'The Green Lion: 'Forged from a meteor that crashed on the Galra homeworld, the Green Lion is one of the five robotic lions that combine together to form Voltron. When the five lions form Voltron, the Green Lion forms into the left arm of the giant robot. The Green Lion is the most adaptable of the Lions, and is highly compatible with new technology, allowing Pidge to upgrade it as she sees fit. It is also incredibly powerful, and can destroy Galra warships with ease. **'Armor: The Green Lion's armor is incredibly tough, able to take laser blasts and explosions without a scratch. **'Rocket Boosters:' All the Lions have rocket boosters located on the back, allowing for high-speed flight. The Lions are each fast enough to travel from Earth to Pluto in seconds, making them faster than the speed of light. **'Laser Cannons:' The Green Lion has laser cannons stored inside the mouth and tail, both of which have enough power to pierce through a Galra ship in one shot. The mouth laser is for stronger, less accurate shots, while the tail laser is meant for weaker, pinpoint blasts. **'Jaw Blade:' For close-ranged combat, the Green Lion can form a blade from its jaws that can slice clean through a Galra ship. The jaw blade can also be thrown like a boomerang. **'Cloaking Device: '''By reverse-engineering the cloak on the Castle of Lions' invisible maze, Pidge was able to equip a similar cloaking device to the Green Lion. This allows the Green Lion to turn invisible for five minutes, letting it perform stealth missions without being detected. Though Pidge normally can't activate the cloak while the Green Lion is combined into Voltron, if she has a co-pilot, Pidge can have them activate the cloak while she pilots the Green Lion. **'Shield:' The Green Lion has a shield on its back that provides it extra defense against enemy attacks. **'Soul Surge Cannon: '''Due to the Green Lion's elemental affinity for the forest, Pidge can form a cannon on its back that fires blasts which cause vines to grow from whatever they hit. These vines are useful for binding and restraining enemies, allowing the Green Lion to finish them off while they can't fight back. Feats Strength *Sliced off Sendak's robotic arm. *Took out multiple Galra sentries. *The Green Lion can slice clean through Galra ships. Speed *Ascended to the top of the Green Lion's hiding spot in moments, without using her jetpack. *Dodged a punch from Beta-Traz's warden without him noticing that she moved. *The Green Lion can fly from Earth to Pluto in seconds. Durability *Survived being crushed by Sendak. *The Green Lion can take a hit from the Ion Cannon, which can obliterate a planet. Skill *Infiltrated the Galaxy Garrison under a false identity. *Reprogrammed a Galra drone. *Regularly hacks into advanced security systems. *Infiltrated the Castle of Lions while it was under Galra control and defeated most of the soldiers on board. *Dueled the veteran soldier Haxus to a standstill. *Defeated a superweapon created by the Olkari, the galaxy's best engineers. *Hacked into the security system of the most advanced prison in the galaxy. *Tracked down her missing brother. Weaknesses * Limited combat experience compared to the other Paladins. * The physically weakest of the Paladins. * The Green Lion is the weakest of the Lions in terms of destructive power. * The Green Lion's cloaking device lasts for a limited time. * Can't form Voltron without the other Paladins. * Another Paladin who has a strong bond with the Green Lion can take control away from her. * Strong magnetic pulls can mess with the Green Lion's sensors. Fun Facts * This is the first incarnation of Pidge and the first full-time pilot of the Green Lion to be a girl. * According to the official Voltron guidebook, Pidge is Italian. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Voltron Category:Pilots Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Mechs Category:Highly Intelligent Category:TV Show Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Italian Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Universal Pictures Category:Tomboys